DaddyBats
by Guest that reads
Summary: First fanfic! Daddy Bats, brothers, and fluff! In season 1 for now! Bad at summaries! Chapter 22: Sugar and Best Friends
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Dick is 9 in this! **  
Chapter 1: Nightmares  
Dick tumbled in his sleep whispering "Mami! Tati! Nu mă lăsa!"(Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me) Not only did he see his parents fall but his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin too. He tumbled more I his sleep. Their bodies hit the ground with a sickening Crack!  
Dick's bolted awake and then tears started streaming! It only had been a hard 10 months and thing weren't getting any better for the young boy. Almost every night he would have the dream of his family's death.  
He really wanted to go see Bruce. But he didn't want to disturb him. After a few tearful minutes he decided to go find Bruce.  
He went to Bruce's room first. Not there. Then he went to the study and opened the door slowly and saw Bruce.  
Bruce was up doing paperwork and he hated it. But when he heard the door open and Dick came in with tears streaming down his face holding and holding his stuffed Elephant. Bruce automatically knew the boy needed him.  
"Did you have a Nightmare Dick?" Bruce said. He only got a nod. So he went and picked up Dick and set him in his lap. Dick held on to Bruce tightly. So Bruce started rubbing comforting circles on the little bird's back.  
"W-w-why did they have to go Bruce" Dick said in a soft voice.  
"I don't know Dick." Bruce replied. He then carried Dick to his room and set him in his bed.  
Before he could leave he heard Dick soft voice "Please don't leave"  
Bruce smiled and said "I won't Dick"  
He lied down next to Dick, and held him comfortingly. Dick fell asleep instantly in his embrace.  
_

In the morning when Alfred got up to wake up Bruce, he found him not there. So, Alfred went to Dick's room and found them both asleep. Alfred smiled.  
**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Joker

**Hi! Thank you for reading! It makes me happy! I will try to make chapters as long as I can. So enjoy! Sorry if  
****anybody is OOC. Robin is still 9.  
**

* * *

The Joker was out of Arkham, again. But then again, when did he not breakout. Batman and Robin were on the roof, looking for any sign of him.  
The over the police radio "Joker has been spotted and he has hostages. Batman nodded to robin and they grappled off to where The Joker was.  
When they reached their destination, they snuck in to the building. They find both Joker and Harley with their hyenas there. But there weren't any hostages. Then it dawned Batman. It was a trap.  
"Mista J! They're here!" Harley said excited.  
"Good job Harley!" Joker said. "Well Bats, I finally get to see your little sidekick right?"  
He was staring at where Batman and Robin were watching. Without them noticing, two thugs came up and hit them on the head with a crowbar. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Batman woke up he was in an alleyway. His head hurt, and Robin was nowhere to be seen.  
- (Another Break line) -  
When Robin woke up his head heard and couldn't see Batman. Robin panicked a little bit. But then a creepy voice said "Aw! Is the little bird scared of his Uncle J?"  
Robin had heard about this guy from hacking the BatComputer. It was The Joker and Robin was never allowed to go missions with The Joker involved until today. Robin then noticed his gloves and Utility Belt were gone. He was tied to a chair and in a warehouse.  
Then he heard a female voice say "Puddin! Is he up yet?"  
"Yes Harley!" Joker replied. "Well Boy Blunder, let's see how long it takes for me to make you scream for me. Shall we?"  
Joker pulls out a knife, and Harley watches from chair not to far away.  
Bruce. Please find me! Robin, no Dick thinks.  
The Joker then starts carving a huge J on the little bird's chest. Robin's eyes start to water but he holds in the scream. Blood is coming from the J. After several more cuts on his chest and arms, he would twist the blade. He got impatient waiting for the bird's song. So, The Joker simply says "I am tired of this." He then goes to a bag and digs something out. It was a crowbar.  
Robin was scared. Was Bruce going to find him? The bird knew he would. He is The World's Greatest Detective after all.  
Then The Joker swung the crowbar at him and it hit his ribs and kept at it for a good 5 minutes. Some ribs cracked and others broke and Dick was crying now. The pain was overwhelming.  
Harley called "Aw! Does the little bird need his Bat!"  
"Harley! Be quite! Go feed the hyenas" Joker yelled! Harley skipped off.  
"Now where were we?" Joker said, "Oh yes!" He then hit the bird in the knee breaking it, and then his wrist and it went a direction not even the acrobat could do. And that finally Robin screamed. It hurt was too much for him not to.  
"There it is!" Joker said "Your song!" He then laughs! He then keeps hitting him with the crowbar in the ribs, shoulder and stomach. Robin tasted blood in his mouth. Great! I might have internal bleeding, Dick thinks. Joker notices this since the boy has stopped "singing".  
" I think I went a little too far on The Boy Blunder" He then pulls out a camera, hits Robin on the head with the crowbar, which knocks him ut, and takes a picture."I am going to send this to Batsy! So The Joker gets out a box, places the photo in and a joker card. He sands in to the GCPD with a note that says  
TO: Batsy

* * *

Jim Gordon the police commissioner notices a box that says TO: Batsy. So he picks up the box, heads to the roof and turn on the Batsignal. When The Batman arrives he asks "What is it Jim?"  
"Well Batman we got this package for you." He replies.  
Batman takes it and opens it, and his eyes widen, There was a picture of Robin, his sidekick, his son, beaten and bleeding. He then notices the joker card. His fists clench.  
"What is it?" Commissioner Gordon asks.  
Jim looks in the box and cusses under his breath.  
"The Joker got Robin, How?" Jim asks  
Batman doesn't reply because his is already gone.  
"Find him Batman" Jim whispers.

* * *

Batman soon arrives at The Batcave and looks for a warehouse that looks similar of the one in the photo. When he gets it he gets in the Batmoblie and drives off. "I am coming Dick. Don't worry." He whispers to himself.  
When he reaches he sees Harley playing with the hyenas. He throws sleeping gas pellet and the hyenas.  
"B-man hows it going?" She says. He just growls in response. He then ties her up cuffs her to a pole.  
When he enters he sees Joker had been shooting bullets at Dick. The poor boy looked terrible and blood had pooled around the chair.  
"Batsy how nice of you to join us!" Batman growls and walks up to Joker grabs him by the coat of his purple suit which had sprinkles of blood on it. And throws him n the floor. The walks up to him punches him in the face and knocks him out.  
He walks up to Dick and sees he is unconscious. He unties him and carries him to the Batmobile, sets him in the back seat and drives to The Batcave. While driving he calls Alfred "Alfred call Leslie" "Why Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.  
"Joker got his hands on Dick" he said.  
"Oh my Master Bruce" Alfred leaves for a few seconds. "She is on her way."  
"Good."  
When he arrives she is there and takes Dick to the Medical Wing of The Batcave and starts to work. After a few hours of surgery and stitching, she tells Bruce "He will live but he is in a lot of pain." Bruce nods " He has a broken wrist and knee, some of his ribs are cracked and others bruised or broken, a concussion, and we fixed the internal bleeding."

* * *

The following day, Dick woke up. He winced in pain.  
"Your pain meds wore off." He looked over to see Bruce. Who was putting a new IV of pain medication in.

Dick started crying "I thought I was going to die Tati! "  
Bruce got up from his seat and carefully hugged him, still surprised Robin had called him Daddy. " Sh. În condiții de siguranță dumneavoastră. El nu te poate răni acum. (Your safe. He can't hurt you now.)"  
"Nu mă lăsa (Don't leave me)" Dick whispered.  
Dick fell asleep in Bruce's embrace. Bruce set him down, kissed him on the top of head.  
"Dormi bine Robin meu mai mic, ești în siguranță, iar eu nu te voi părăsi. (Sleep well my little Robin, you are safe, and I won't leave you."  
**I hope you guys liked it! The Joker did escape but only to be caught by a very angry Daddy Bats. He went to Arkham in a body cast. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ivy

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Robin is 12! Sorry if Ivy is OOC!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice!  
**  
Batman was on a Justice League mission and Robin was left to patrol alone, and Poison Ivy had broken out of Arkham, which means it was up to Robin to get her back.  
He tracked her down to the Botanical Garden. "Of course she is there" Robin thought.  
He found a window and climbed through, but he didn't notice the vines sneaking up on him. He kept walking until he found Ivy. She was talking to her vines "I won't let him hurt you." She whispered to them.  
She just smiled "Hello Boy Blunder." She snapped her figures and the vines that had been sneaking up on him started to trap him. Robin tried t break out of their grip but they were too strong. She walked up t him and blew her pheromone stuff on him. A little after she did, she noticed Robin under her control.  
"Perfect" she smiled evilly. The plants let Robin down. "Give me your communicator." She ordered. Robin automatically gave it to her.

"Robin, what do you want?" Batman asked. "Not Robin." Ivy said. Batman was shocked to hear her. He had just gotten back for him mission. He tracked Robin's signal and ran to the Zeta beams.  
When he reached the Botanical Gardens, he quickly entered and saw Ivy with Robin next to her.  
"Take care of our rodent infestation." She commanded. Rbin got his enskirma (how do you spell it) sticks. Robin then ran at him, trying to hit him. Batman just blocked or moved out of the way.  
Batman didn't want to take Robin but he had to. Batman quickly grabbed robin's incoming fist, put it behind his back, and knocked him to the ground. He just growled trying not to displease Ivy.  
Robin put up a big fight but Batman was finally able take Robin down by pinning him and putting the antidote to Ivy's pheromone. Robin was exhausted from all the fighting and passed out.  
Ivy had escaped during the fight. He would find her later, but for now he needed to get his son home.  
He placed Robin in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, trying hard not to wake him up, buckling him up, and started driving to the Batcave.

When they arrived and Alfred saw Bruce carrying Dick he instantly got worried. "Is Master Richard alright?" He asked.  
"He is fine, Alfred just exhausted." Bruce replied. He then got changed into civilian clothes and tried to wake up Dick. "Dick you have to get changed." He got a groan in return. "Dick." He said.  
Dick woke up and slowly got changed into pajamas and started to leave The Batcave but he nearly passed out ¼ of the way. Bruce smiled. "Here." He said. Bruce picked up and carried Dick and got no protest. "Wow. He must be tired." Bruce thought.  
He put him on his bed pulled his blanket up over him.  
"Good Night Dick." Bruce said kissing the top of Dick's head.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought! Please also give me ideas!b**


	4. Chapter 4: Catwoman

**Next chapter! It is special! Catwoman be motherly to Robin! Takes place before chapter 2. Sorry still is anyone is OOC  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ, or any DC characters. **  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Catwoman asked Batman. The boy in a costume with an R on his costume was hiding behind Batman.  
"He is my partner, and his name is Robin." Batman replied.  
Robin waved shyly. "I need you to take care of him while I handle The Joker."  
"You're asking me? Why?" Selina asked.  
"I trust you enough." Batman answers.  
"What do I get in return?" She asks slyly.  
Batman just stares at her, until "Fine! I will watch him. Can I take him to my apartment?"  
"Yes Selina." Batman says. He nods to Robin, who walks slowly toward Catwoman.  
Batman disappears. "Come on Robin." she says.  
They make their way to her apartment. When they entered Robin saw Isis. He runs up to the cat and starts to pet her.  
"I will be right back. Stay here with Isis." Catwoman tells Robin. He just nods, still petting the cat. Catwoman leaves to get dressed into normal clothes. When she returns she sees the boy giggling as Isis rubs up against him and purrs.  
"She likes you." Selina says.  
"Really!" Robin says, smiling really big.  
"Yeah. Come on! Let's go sit on the coach." Selina says.  
"Okay Catwoman." Robin replies.  
"Robin, you can call me Selina." She says. "He is so adorable" Selina thinks.  
The boy just nods and sits on the coach. "You want anything to eat or drink?"  
Robin thinks for a second and replies "Hot chocolate!"  
"Ok. How about we make some?" Selina says.  
"Yay! Thank you Selina." He gives her and cute smile. Selina can't help but smile back.  
She then grabs the milk, two mugs, hot chocolate powder stuff, a spoon, and some marshmallows.  
They start making the hot chocolate. By the time they were done, the kitchen was a mess. Selina didn't mind though. She felt happy seeing Robin happy.  
They then went and sat on the coach and drank their hot chocolate in silence.  
When they were done, Robin yawned. "You tired little Robin." She asked. He nodded sleepily.  
She went and grabbed a blanket, and gave it to him. "Why don't you sleep right now? I will wake you up when Batman get here." He nodded, curled up in a ball, and whispered "Good night Mami." before falling asleep.  
Selina kissed him on the top of his head, "Good night little Robin."  
She walked into her kitchen and started cleaning up. After an hour of cleaning, she heard a knock on her window. She quickly opened it knowing it was Batman.  
"He is on the couch asleep." She whispered/  
"Was he good?" Batman asked. "He was perfect. And if you ever need someone to watch him, I am willing t do it again." Selina replied smiling.  
Batman went to her couch and picked up the sleeping bird.  
"Thank you Selina." Batman says before leaving.  
Selina is shocked he said thank you, but she smiled even wider. She was going to like his partner.  
**Hope you enjoyed! Please give me ideas! Review and tell me what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 5: Hide and Seek

**Yeah! I MIGHT post another chapter later! Thank you for reviewing, following, and making this story one of your favorites! Hope you enjoy this short one!Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or any DC characters! **  
"18, 19, 20!" Bruce yelled. "Ready or not I am here I come!"  
Bruce and Dick were playing Hide and Seek in the manor. Bruce began his search for Dick in the obvious places, behind doors, under beds, blankets, and in the shower.  
Bruce knew it was unlikely he would be hiding there, but he had to check anyways. He soon checked anywhere up in the air. Dick wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
After two hours of looking Bruce gave up. "Dick!" He called, "You can come out know!" Dick didn't seem to be nearby.  
When he walked into the kitchen he saw Dick eating some of Alfred's cookies.  
"When did you get here?" Bruce asked. "45 minutes ago!" Dick said with an adorable smile. "Where were you?" Bruce asked. "Why would I tell you that? I can hide there again." Dick replied

"Let's go again! This time I will count!" Dick said.  
Dick started counting and Bruce went to a hiding spot.  
" 17, 18 19, 20!" Dick ran to look for Bruce. He went into the attic and looked up to see Bruce hiding in the rafters.  
"Found you!" Dick said happily! "Yeah you did." Bruce replied with a smile. Dick was getting really good with figuring out where Bruce would look and where he would hide.  
"How about we get some more cookies?" Bruce asked.  
"Ok!" Dick said, smiling up at Bruce.  
**Told you it was short. Please review. And give me some ideas. Please.**


	6. Chapter 6: JL Meeting

**Hi! Thank you all for the reviews and jasmine nightshade for my idea! Please enjoy! Dick is 9! None of The JL have heard or met Robin!  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any DC characters!  
**It had been a long week patrol and The League had called for a meeting that night. Robin was tired and it would take too long to go the manor. So he brought Robin and put him in his room to sleep.  
Robin had woken up about 30 minutes later because of a certain nightmare. Tears were falling down Robin's cheeks. "Where was Bruce?" Dick thought. Dick really needed him.  
He silently excited the room and hid in the shadows, as he moved across the hallway. He heard voices when he entered an area that was like a kitchen and a living room.  
Someone Dick recognized as The Flash was getting food from the kitchen. Dick saw in the next room was a person in green next to a blond woman. Dick knew they had to be Green Arrow and Black Canary.  
Dick tried to move silently but was tired and still scared from the nightmare and not knowing where Bruce is. Dick tripped, but did a flip to keep himself from falling on the floor. He landed right in front of the GA and BC.  
"Who are you, little guy?" Green Arrow asked. Btu Dick ran from them. "Catch him!" GA yelled. He shot arrows at Dick who just dodged by doing acrobatics.  
"Woah! That kid can dodge!" Flash said. He then ran at the boy, who just dropped an ice pellet and flipped off the wall away from the ice. The Flash slipped and fell face first on the ground.

"Stop!" Black Canary said. Robin didn't, he just flipped over her and kept running.  
Dick was getting tired of running, he needed to find Bruce, and fast.  
(Breakline)  
Bruce was sitting in a meeting with most of the members beside Flash, BC, and GA.  
He was wondering how Dick was doing. Hopefully he was having good dreams.  
They heard a crash outside the door.  
(Breakline)  
Dick was still running when tripped over a wire at a weird angle. Dick whimpered, he knew he was caught and his ankle was sprained. Tears were falling again, he was scared. He fell on the floor, but when he tried to get up he netted to the wall.  
That was when Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman came out of the meeting.  
"What is going on?" Bruce growled. Then he saw his son netted to the wall, with tears streaming down his face. He rushed over to his son and cut the ropes with a batarang. He saw his son nearly fall when he stood, he noticed his ankle was sprained and helped Robin stand  
He turned and glared, but not just any glare, a DaddyBats glare at GA, BC, and Flash. They shivered and were scared; they had never seen a glare this intense.  
Superman got the nerve to ask, "Who is this?" "He is Robin my partner and son!" Batman replied. They were shocked to hear this.

"YOU have a KID!" Flash said. "Not biologically." Batman replied.  
He then picked Dick up and carried him to Med Bay. HE then put him on a bed and looked at his ankle. After wrapping it up, he carried Dick to his room. He placed him on his bed.  
"You ok?" Bruce asked taking off his cowl and peeling off Dick's domino mask. Then he wiped the tears off Dick's face.  
"I am now." Dick replied. "I am tired."

"Go to sleep my little Robin." Bruce said.

"Sleep with me, please." Dick said with puppy dog eyes. The Dark Knight couldn't resist. "OK."  
Bruce got in the bed, Dick cuddled into Bruce's chest. Dick felt safe in his Daddy's arms.  
Bruce and Dick slept with no nightmares that night.  
**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Give me ideas please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting KF

**Hi! Thank you again jasmine nightshade for the idea! That you guys for the reviews! They make me smile!  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or and DC characters.  
Wally is 13  
Dick is 11.  
**Batman had a mission with Justice League and with Alfred out of town. He needed someone to watch Dick. Dick didn't like being left alone.  
He brought Dick in his Robin costume up to the Watchtower. When they Zeta beamed to The Watchtower, they saw The Flash with a kid in an outfit similar to his. The Flash was going to be on the mission too.  
"Hi Bats!" Flash said.  
"Who is this?" Batman asked.  
"This is my sidekick and nephew Kid Flash or Wally West." Flash answered.  
Batman raised his eyebrow. "He found my notes of how I got my powers and did it himself."  
Batman just nodded. "Will he watch Robin?" "Wally will you watch Robin?" Barry asked Wally.  
"Ok!" Wally replied with a smile.  
Batman and Flash left for their mission. "Hi! I am Wally!" Kid Flash said.  
"I am Robin." Robin replied. "Who are you really?" Wally asked. "I can't tell you." Robin replied.  
"Ok Rob." Wally said.  
"If you are calling me Rob then I am calling you KF." Robin replied.  
"Fine by me!" KF said.  
They walked into the living room learning things about each other, favorite food, animal, etc.  
"So you are from Gotham. What's it like?" KF asked.  
"It is really dangerous place. There are lots of crazy people who like to kill people and enjoy it." Robin said.  
"Whoa." KF said. 'Have you ever gotten hurt?"  
"Yeah. I have been kidnapped, beaten, stabbed, and shot." Robin replied.  
Wally was shocked to hear what the kid has been through. So he decided to change the subject.  
"I have an idea of what we can do." KF smiles evilly.  
"I am in!" Robin said.  
They grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and ran off.  
When Green Arrow woke up from a nap, (who didn't have a mission) didn't notice anything off.  
When he walked out he saw the two bys laughing. He quickly ran into the bathroom to see his hair had a ton of glitter and pink streaks. His costume was different shades of pink and had more glitter.

When he left the bathroom he saw the boys who were playing video games a second ago were laughing again.  
GA growled angrily and Robin got on KF's back and they ran off. GA tried t run after them.  
When Wally started getting tired, they stopped and looked to see if the enraged archer was near. GA was behind them. He picked them up by the scruff of their necks.  
The two people cleared their thoughts. Flash and Batman were glaring at the archer. The Flash started laughing but Bats kept glaring until he put the boys down. The boys ran behind their mentors.  
"Go Arrow." Batman growled. "Good job Robin and Kid Flash." You did well on stealthily pranking, but you still are getting punished."  
KF and Robin frowned. "You two will wash the Batmobile tomorrow." Batman said.  
They boys nodded. They made a note to themselves:  
Never prank Batman.  
If they pranked Arrow and got in trouble, what would he do if they pranked him?  
**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Speedy

**Thank you, StellaCartoonlover and jasmine nightsahe for the idea. Picture Batman: Arkham Alsylum Killer Croc.  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any DC characters.  
Robin is 10  
Speedy is 15**  
Killer Croc had killed some people in Star city and Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy decided to follow him too. Of course he called Bats first to see if it was ok. It took a LOT of convincing, and Batman and Robin had to be with them.  
"So we are going to Gotham to track down Croc with Batman and Robin." Speedy said. "Yeah." GA said.  
They met up on a rooftop. "Arrow, who is this?" Batman asked.  
"This is my partner Speedy." GA replied.  
"Why is he called Speedy if he doesn't have super speed?" Robin asked.  
"I am not going to explain." GA said  
"Ok!" Robin said with a cute smile on his face.  
"How old are you kid?" Speedy asked.  
"I am 10 and don't call me kid." Robin replied and stuck his tongue out at Speedy.  
"Let's go find Croc." Batman said.  
Batman opened the manhole, and they went into the sewer.  
Batman and Robin seemed unaffected by the smell of the sewer but the archers were holding their noses.  
They walked for a while when they heard a creepy reptilian voice say, "I've got you scent Batman."  
Croc then burst out of the water and tried t grab Batman but ended up grabbing both Speedy and Robin. He pulled them into the water. Robin and Speedy automatically got out their re-breathers. Croc had a strong grip around them.  
Robin then stabbed Croc with a birdarang, which made him loose grip enough for them to escape from his clutches, but Croc wasn't giving up that easily.  
Croc then swap at them, baring his teeth. Speedy and Robin tried to move away but he was too fast in the water. He bit Robin on his ankle and scratched Speedy on his arm. Both the bite and the scratch were deep and bleeding.  
Croc looked like he was ready to kill them and then eat them.  
Then an arrow hit him and blew him out of the water. The Batman grabbed the boys and pulled them out of the water. Batman was happy to see they had their re-breathers on, but didn't like seeing blood come out of them. Batman knew first they needed to take down Croc.  
"Stay here." Batman said.  
Green Arrow had shot all f his explosive arrow was him. Batman then came up and stabbed him in the shoulder with a shocking batarang.  
GA and Bats turned to their partners (or sons), they looked exhausted from all the swimming and they were still bleeding.  
Batman picked up Robin and carried him since his ankle was bleeding. GA stood by Speedy and helped Speedy up the ladder and out of the sewers.  
"Let's take them to the Batcave to be patched up." Batman said. GA just nodded.  
When they arrived Robin was asleep and Speedy looked like he was about to be.  
"You and Speedy can stay the night here since he doesn't look like he could make it.  
GA agreed. They got Speedy to change into pajamas, and go up to a guest room and sleep after cleaning and bandaging his scratch.  
Batman then looked at Robin's ankle, making sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't, but it looked like it might hurt for a day or two. Batman then got Robin to get changed in pajamas and go to bed.  
In the morning the boys ate breakfast and went and played video games. They were laughing and having fun. You could tell they would be friends for a long time.  
**Hope you enjoyed**! **Please keep giving me ideas and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bullies

**Hey! I get my inspiration at night. Big Bro fluff from Wally and Roy. Roy knows Robin's identity like Wally!  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any DC characters!  
Dick is 13**  
Dick was walking to his locker to get his things at the end of the day when, "Hey Circus Freak!" A bully named Josh and his gang came by. "How does it feel to have no family?" He then laughs. Dick glares at the boy. But one of his gang members shoved him into the lockers.  
Then they hold him by his arms as Josh punches him. He also calls him Circus Freak, Charity Case, etc. Dick feels bruises forming on his chest. They then drag him into a corner of the courtyard place. They kept insulting him and his family.  
The boys then start punching him in his stomach, chest, and back. Then one hits his face and his nose gives a sickening crack as blood starts flowing from his nose. He falls to the ground in pain. One of the gang members pulled out a metal bat and start hitting him on his chest. More cracks are heard when they hit his ribs breaking some of them. Dick was overwhelmed by pain. The boys just laughed as Dick moaned in pain.  
"Let's go boys" Josh said. They very quickly left. And Dick just laid there in pain.  
(Break line)  
Wally and Roy had been waiting 30 minutes for Dick, but he didn't come. So, they went looking for him. Wally had run into the courtyard and saw Dick lying on the floor moaning with pain and tears streaming down his face.  
"Hey buddy. It's me Wally." Wally said to Dick who makes him stop moaning, but the tears don't stop. "Now tell me what happened."  
Dick told the story occasionally wincing in pain.  
"Know tell me what hurts." Wally asked in a calm tone.  
"My nose and some my ribs I think are broken. My stomach has bruises and my back." Dick said still wincing in pain.  
Wally then carefully picked up Dick. He then ran him to the car where Roy had returned. "What the heck happened?!" Roy shouted, you could hear how worried he was in his voice.  
"Questions later! We need to get him to Alfred." Wally replies. Roy nods. They put Dick in the back seat and drove to the manor.  
"You are late Mast- Good heavens!" Alfred said. "Let's take him down to the Batcave infirmary.  
They took him down and placed him on the infirmary bed. Alfred quickly got his nose to stop bleeding and started looking over the rest of the young boy. Alfred whipped the tears of his cheeks. He then gave Dick some pain killers. Dick soon drifted off to sleep.  
"How is he?" Roy asked. He was worried for his little brother. "4 broken ribs a broken nose and several bruises. Now tell me what on earth happened!"  
Wally explained. Alfred sighed. "Master Bruce will be home in 10 minutes more than likely."  
Alfred finished patching up Dick. About 7 minutes later Bruce came down into the cave to see Dick sleeping with injuries in the infirmary. Alfred quickly told Bruce what happened.  
"I think three superheroes are going to be visiting this Josh tonight." Bruce said.  
(Break Line)  
Josh was about to go to sleep when an arrow landed by his head. He gulped and was an archer a speedster and worst of all The Bat himself.  
'You know bullying is wrong and I really don't like kids like you. Thinking it is ok to talk and treat people like that!" Batman growled.  
"So if you ever think of doing that again." KF said.  
"You are going to have to deal with us." Roy said pointing at himself and KF.  
"And you are going to have to deal with me." Batman said, picking the boy up by his collar. He then threw him roughly but not too roughly to the ground.  
They disappeared.  
(Break that line)  
When Dick woke up he winced in pain. HE was in his room safe. His best friends, no his brothers had brought him home.  
Roy and Wally came in with some pills and a glass of water.  
"Hey there little bird." Roy said, handing the pills and water.  
Dick took the pills. "Hi Roy. Hi Wally." Dick wincing a little bit.  
"The drugs will kick in soon." Wally said smiling.  
"Are you guys staying the night?" Dick askedb.  
"Yes Dick we are." Roy said.  
"Will you stay here with me?" Dick asked.  
"Of course!" Wally said.  
They sat on the bed on either side of Dick talking with him till he fell asleep.  
(Break Line)  
Bruce walked in to see Wally, Roy, and Dick all sleeping on the bed, Dick was leaning into Roy, and Wally had an arm protectively wrapped around Dick.  
Bruce smiled at how close he was to the boys.  
**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner Gone Wrong

**Hey! Sorry about yesterday. I was really tired so my brain wouldn't work. I am probably going to start a new story about Robin spending time with Roy, Wally, and The Team. So YAY! Thanks for favoriteing, following, and reviewing!  
Dick is 13!  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any DC character.  
**Alfred was going to be gone for hours and left it to Bruce to make dinner.  
So around 6:00 p.m. Bruce called Dick down stairs. "What do byou need Bruce?" Dick asked.  
"You're going to help me make dinner for the both of us." Bruce replied.  
"What are we making?" Dick asked.  
"Mac and Cheese." Bruce replied.  
"You don't cook much do you?" Dick asked.  
"No, do you?"  
"Nope."

Bruce turned on the stove a little too hot, Dick filled the pot with water, and Bruce put the noodles on the stove.  
"How long does it stay on there?" Bruce asked.  
"I don't know. Check the box." Dick replied.  
"It's kind of wet." Bruce replied.  
"So we guess?"  
"Yeah."  
Dick sighed. He then left Bruce to make it himself.  
The water was boiling a lot. Bruce had no idea what to do.  
"Dick come back here." Bruce yelled.  
Dick walked in, the water was boiling so much that it was evaporating.  
"I think it is good." Dick said.  
Bruce turned off the stove to see the noodles, they were really soft and soggy.  
"I am not eating that." Dick said.  
"I think we should throw it away." Bruce relied.

"You think?" Dick said sarcastically.  
Bruce put the cheese in really fast and then threw a noodle at Dick.  
"Hey!" Dick picked up a noodle and threw it back.  
The noodles were flying everywhere. On the wall, floor, sink, and everywhere else in the kitchen you could think of.  
Bruce and Dick were covered in noodles and cheese.  
The Dick went in the refrigerator and pulled out some grape jelly, got a spoon, and flung some at Bruce. It hit him, and Dick threw all the jelly in the jar at him.  
Bruce went into the cabinet got the honey, walked over to Dick, took the lid off and poured it on him.  
Dick got the peanut butter and scooped in it his hands and just put his hands and shoved it in his face.  
They soon grabbed everything editable you could have at each other.  
When Alfred came home he went into the kitchen to see a huge mess, cheese and noodles everywhere. Jelly, honey, peanut butter, butter, smeared on the walls.  
And in the center were Bruce and Dick covered in food.  
Alfed came and grabbed them by their ears and grabbed cleaning supplies.  
"Clean this mess at once!" Alfred yelled at them.  
It took 5 hours just to clean the mess up and they were exhausted.  
"I won." Dick said.  
"No you didn't." Bruce said.  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"ENOUGH!" Alfred yelled. "Go get ready for bed. NOW!"  
They went upstairs and took showers, it took forever because of all the food in their hair, and got into pajamas and went to bed.  
**Terrible ending. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Please review give ideas and stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11: Guilt and Graves

**Takes place in Season 2! Blue has not been turned into a Reach Guy! Thank you for reviewing, favoriteing, and following!  
Don't own YJ or any DC characters**  
Dick stood by Jason's grave. "Hey Jay, I miss you." Dick said smiling sadly. "You have missed so much."  
Dick was at Gotham Cemetery in the pouring rain. He went to see his dead brother when he needed to talk to somebody, he couldn't do it at The Cave because it was gone.  
"Things have been rough. I made this plan you see, but it hurts people. I just feel so guilty at times. I know it is a smart thing to do. But I feel as if I am becoming HIM. I said I never would, but I think I am. So many people in danger. Artemis and Kaldur could die and it would be all my fault." Dick said, tears starting to fall. "I sacrificed The Cave. Wally hates me. He is angry that I put Artemis in danger. She is with Kaldur undercover. They are infiltrating The Light." Dick sighed. "The Team will probably hate me. And I know I will deserve it."  
Dick placed a red rose by Jason's grave. "I feel as it is my fault you died. If Bruce and I could have made it there in time, The Joker wouldn't have killed you." More tears came out of his eyes. He couldn't take holding his emotions in. "There is a new Robin. He is nothing like you. He is really smart. He figured out who Bruce and I were. Bruce, Babs, and I are really protective of him. We don't want to lose another. Not again."  
He wiped some of the tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Never again." Dick said, he couldn't take it anymore all the guilt, pain, and sadness. Dick fell to the ground sobbing.  
"It's all my fault."  
**Yeah. I hope you liked it! Please review. Sorry it was short!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tired, Babs, and Bros

**Hi! Yesterday I was really busy so sorry!  
Dick is 19,Tim is however old he is in Season 2, and Damian isn't in YJ but after the comics T_T I needed to put him in here. So he is 10.  
Sorry if anybody is OOC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC characters. Enjoy!**  
It was a normal day at the manor, well as normal as it gets. Tim and Damian were on the ground fighting, when Dick came in.  
"Break it up you too!" Dick said picking Damian off of Tim. Dick had a headache. He wasn't in the mood for this.  
"TT" was the response Damian gave and Tim just glared at him.  
"Enough!" Dick said. They both could tell he was stressed and tired from being leader and patrolling both Blüdhaven and Gotham.  
Damian and Tim exchanged glances and walked out of the room. They knew how to make him go to sleep.  
A few minutes later Barbara arrived. "Dick!" She yelled.  
"Please don't yell." He said.  
She saw exactly what the boys meant when she saw Dick.  
"Go to bed Dick." She said. "But" Dick tried to protest, "Go to bed." He was about to open his mouth but she bat-glared at him. He just nodded.  
"I will get you two later" Dick said looking at Tim and Damian.  
They knew that wasn't good.  
Dick walked upstairs and into his room. He took a ht shower and then put on comfier clothes and crawled into bed and went to sleep. Barbara was happy to see Dick asleep. She knew he didn't sleep enough, even for a Bat.  
"Sleep well Dick." She said

**Yeah, short and well bad ending. So please review and give ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13: Failsafe

I **am so sorry! I had writers block for a while. Yesterday's episode was amazing! So here you go! Sorry last chapter was crappy. Thanks for reviewing and all that stuff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any DC characters.  
Right after Failsafe.  
**Bruce had just brought Dick home after the training exercise. Dick stared at the floor not looking up at him. Bruce could tell Dick didn't want to talk about it. So, Bruce went to The Study to do paperwork. Dick just went up into his room and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
A few hours later a knock came. "Dick time for Dinner." Bruce said. Dick just replied. "Coming." You could hear the sadness in his voice.  
When they sat down for dinner, Dick just played with his food on his plate not eating or looking up. He wasn't talking either which was unusual. The training exercise must have been really bad.  
After dinner, Dick just sat on the couch. Bruce came and sits by him. "How are you doing Dick?"  
Dick stared up at him his eyes red and puffy, he must have been crying. Bruce could also see the pain in his eyes.  
"Dick." Bruce said his voice soft. "It's ok."  
"It isn't ok." Dick said talking for the first time.  
"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.  
"YOU DIED! YOU LEFT ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU NEVER WOULD!" Dick yelled, but then his voice got soft. "I lost my new family. It was my fault they all died during it."  
"Not it's not." Bruce said, "It isn't your fault. I never meant for you to go through that! I wish you didn't. You tried Dick, you are only 13. You shouldn't have gone through this much." Bruce said. He pulled Dick into a hug. Dick started crying into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce just hugged tighter. He rubbed comforting circles on Dick's back, and said comforting words until Dick fell asleep.  
Bruce carried Dick upstairs. Placing him, in his bed and tucking him in.

(Breakline)  
Bruce woke up to a scream, Dick's. Bruce got out of his bed and bolted to Dick's room to see him sitting on his bed shaking. Tears were pouring down his face.  
"I saw you all die again." Dick whispered softly. "It felt so real."  
Bruce walked to Dick's bed, sat on the bed beside Dick. He place his arm around him comfortingly. "Sh. It's ok. I'm not dead, your friends are alive." Bruce stayed with Dick. He kept saying comforting words to Dick till fell asleep once more.  
Dick snuggled into Bruce. Bruce kissed the top of Dick's head and went to sleep.  
They slept there until morning. Dick didn't have any more nightmares that night with his Dad protecting him.  
**There you go, another chapter. Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14: Jason's Death

**I apologize! I was busy with sports and then I got sick and I am sorry! I will try to update better! Please forgive me! This is my attempt at Jason's death in YJ. So yeah. I am gonna use some stuff from Batman: Under The Red Hood, but it will be different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or and DC characters.  
Dick is 17.  
Jason I have know idea.**

Batman and Nightwing had just learned that Robin had been captured by The Joker. They went to work on finding him and then raced off to him.  
(Breakline)

Robin was breathing hard. He looked up and The Joker hit him with the crowbar he was holding, which made Robin fall back, onto the ground. Robin coughed.

"Did that hurt Bird Boy? It sure looked like it did." The Joker said and the smiled.  
The Joker kept hitting him with the crowbar over and over. It was painful, but The Joker was enjoying it. The Joker's smile still on his face.

Robin grunted and coughed in pain.  
"Which hurts more? A or B?" The Joker said slamming the crowbar down on him. "Forehand or backhand?"  
Robin slammed to the ground breathing hard. He turned his body enough to try and say something but it didn't come out as words.

"What was that bird boy?" The Joker asked. "It is hard to understand you with a collapsed lounge."  
Robin then spat blood on The Joker's face. The Joker slammed Robin's face into the ground. "That was rude! At least the Robin before you had some manners." Robin looked up with a bloody smile. "I could teach you a lesson, or I could keep beating you with this crowbar."  
The Joker put his foot on top of Robin (who closed his eyes knowing what was coming) and continued hitting him with the crowbar.  
(Breakline)  
Batman and Nightwing were racing as fast as they could to Robin. Who knows what that mad man was doing t him. Nightwing shuddered at the thought. That made him want to go faster.  
(Breakline)  
"Time for me to go Boy Blunder. This was a lot of fun, well more for me then you. I am just guessing because you have been so quite. Now, be good, do your homework, and be in bed by 9. And say hello to Batsy for me." The Joker then left closing the door.  
Jason opened his eyes and got his hands out from behind him. Then tried standing to get to the door to escape, but when he tried he fell onto his face. So, Jason crawled to the door, when he got there it was locked and he heard at ticking noise. HE looked over and saw a bomb. Jason knew Bruce wasn't going to get there in time and he accepted his fate.  
(Breakline)  
Bruce and Dick had just got there the warehouse exploded. They rushed in looking in the rubble for Jason.  
Bruce found him and Dick heard him say "No."  
Dick rushed over and saw Jason dead. He was like a little brother and he was dead.  
Dick and Bruce had lost so much already.

Dick broke down and cried as Bruce carried his body.  
Dick had lost a brother but Bruce had lost a son.  
**There you go! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviews and stuff! Please rev**iew!


	15. Chapter 15: Snow

**Sorry! Sorry! I am a bad person! School and sports just got in the way. Thanks for reviewing and stuff!**

**Dick is 9.**

"Bruce! Bruce!" Dick said running up to him. "It's snowing! Let's go out!"

"Dickie I have work to do." Bruce replied.

Dick looked up at him with his big blues eyes. Bruce couldn't say know when Dick did that. "Fine, we can." Bruce replied.

Dick quickly got dressed for the outdoors and ran out into the white snow.

Dick plopped himself on the ground and made a snow angel. "Let's make a snowman!" Dick said.

"Ok."

They went to work building and making it perfect. Then they dressed in it a hat, scarf and put a carrot as the nose.  
They smiled at its completion.

Dick picked up a snowball and threw it at Bruce. "You want to have a snowball fight?" Dick nodded. "Ok. You're on!" They quickly made forts. And threw lots of snowballs, hitting and missing each other.  
Bruce used his Bat disappearing to sneak up and ambush the boy. He wasn't in his fort. Bruce looked around but when he saw Dick it was too late. Dick pounced on Bruce and knocked him into a huge pile of snow.  
"Ok, Dick I think it is time to go in." Bruce said.  
Dick nodded. Dick was getting cold.  
When they entered they took off their wet jackets, boots, scarves, etc.

Alfred made hot chocolate with little marshmallows. They drank and watched movies until bed time in front of the fireplace.

**I am tired so yeah. Not a lot! Review and give ideas! **


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort After Wally's Death

**I am a terrible person! I haven't updated in forever! I had a writer's block! And then YJ and GLTAS (because I love that show too) Wally! And Aya! AH! It has been a sad week but I will try to make it up to you guys! **

Dick was staying the night at the manor. Wally had just died, and Bruce was home. He was happy Bruce was home, some of his stress would be gone.

Dick was depressed though. He had lost so much. His family, Jason, and know his best friend who was like a brother to him, Wally.

Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't stand the fact Wally was dead.

(Beakline)

Bruce could tell his son was upset. It would take time for Dick to heal, again.

So, Bruce deiced to go check on him. He walked up the stairs to Dick's room and knocked. He heard movement in the room. And a few moments later, Dick opened the door. Dick was crying. Tears were streaming down his face.

Bruce quickly came in the room and Dick shut his old bedroom door.

Dick sat down on his bed and Bruce sat down next to him. Bruce put an arm around him. "Dick it will be ok" He said in a soft voice.

"But it's my fault. If I never brought Artemis-"  
"It is not your fault Dick, and you couldn't have known" Bruce said.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Thanks dad."

Bruce smiled. He wiped the tears off Dick's face. "No problem son."

Dick threw his arms around Bruce and hugged him. Bruce hugged back.

"You won't leave me will you?" Dick asked tears starting to form again.

"No Dick, I will never leave you. Now let's go down stairs and get some hot chocolate."

**Hope you liked it! Please review and give ideas! I will try to update again today!**


	17. Chapter 17: Puppy Dog Eyes

**I am super sorry! I have been busy and another show I watch made me sad. So I am sorry! I will try to update know every two to three days!**

**I don't own YJ.**

**Dick is 9.**

"Can we have some of Alfred's cookies when we get home?" Dick asked.

"Dick it is getting late. We are not eating Alfred's cookies." Bruce replied. They were on their way home from a charity event.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

This went on until they got home. When they got out of the car and into the house Dick looked up at Bruce with his big blue eyes and did his puppy dog eyes, which no one could resist.

Bruce tried so hard not to give in, but he couldn't. "Fine."

"Yay!" Dick said. He smiled wide. He ran off into the kitchen.

"Master Bruce, might I ask why Master Dick is having some of my cookies." Alfred asked.

"Dick used his puppy dog eyes Alfred. Not even Batman can resist it." Bruce replied.

"Understood, Master Bruce."

After eating cookies, it took forever to put a hyper acrobat to bed.

**Short but not depressing! There you go. That is all I could do! Please review and give ideas!**


	18. Chapter 18: Two Face and Tired Bird

**I am going to start putting it this way because all fics seem to be like this. No April Fools stories from me, yet. Please enjoy. Dick is 13! Thanks for reviews and jasmine nightshade your idea will be coming soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yj or any DC character.**

It had been a hard week. Villains wouldn't stay in jail for long, and Robin was getting tired. Batman had noticed this. Of course Robin couldn't stay up as long as he could, he was only 13.

That night on patrol, Two Face had gotten out. They were outside the bank on 2nd Street. It was OBVIOUS he would strike here. And as on cue the alarms rang out. Batman and Robin grappled over to the bank.

"We need to move fast boys before the Bat gets here." Twol Face yelled at his men.  
Baman then threw a Batarang at one of the thug's guns and they glided down and started to fight.

Robin ran up on one of the guys using his shoulders as a launch pad, knocking him down, and flipped into the guys behind him.

Batman punched thug in the face and then kicked another in the stomach and then slammed the thugs face in the wall.

The longer the fight went on the slower Robin got. All the fighting for nights with no sleep was coming back on him. Two Face noticed this but so did Batman.

Batman threw a batarang at Two Face's gun. "Sorry Batman. I got two guns." He then grabbed Robin and held him by his neck and held a gun to his head.

"Heads or tails bird boy?"

"How about this!" Robin said, kicking Two Face in the back of the knee (because he is so flexible) causing him to falter for a second, which was enough time for Robin to slip away.

Batman came up and punched Two Face which knocked him out. Robin smiled tiredly. They tied up everyone and started walking to the Batmoblie, and they drove home.

When they reached the cave, robin was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

Bruce smiled but Dick getting to old to be carried. "Wake up Dick." He got a moan in protest, and got the response "Carry me."

"Dick, you are getting to old for that." Bruce replied. Dick didn't give a response.

"Fine but get out of your uniform first."

Dick sluggishly went and got changed into pajamas. Bruce got dressed into normal clothes.

Bruce then came up to Dick and picked him up bridal style. He carried him up both sets of stairs and placed him in his bed, and before he shut the door said, "Good Night Dick."

**Please review, give ideas, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your support!**


	19. Chapter 19: Pranks

**Here is my very, very late April fools chapter! So here you go! Enjoy. Robin is 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC characters.**

Dick knew it was a perfect plan. He carried a few things down to the Batcave and got to work on his plan. Bruce wouldn't be home till patrol so he had time. Dick smiled evilly.

(BreakLine)

Bruce was tired from patrol and was going to be late for patrol. He rushed down and put his suit on.

"Come on Batman!" Robin said with his usual smirk on his face.

Batman just looked at him and got in the Batmoblie and drove. When they heard that Joker had broken out, stolen a boat, and was going to pour his venom stuff into the water.

Batman and Robin rushed off to stop them. They got in the Batboat and drove up. The grappled up and they saw Harley and Joker standing there. Harley and Joker started laughting. "Ha! Ha! It's The Pink Knight!" Harley bsiad, but The Joker slapped her. "That's my thing!"Anyway Bats, you are very shiny today, not as dark and brooding as I remember." The Joker said.

Batman glared at him and then looked at his suit. It was pink and sparkly. Batman growled. "Robin."

Batman deiced to get it done fast so he punched Joker and Harley in the face. Then he told Robin to leave them for Gordon.

When they reached The Batcave, Batman was ticked. "Richard John Grayson!"

"Crap, he used my full name." Dick thought.

"You are GROUNDED for 1 month. You will not patrol or go to Mount Justice. I will alert Alfred you will help him with laundry."

Dick looked at the ground. This was going to suck. And it did, but Dick learned something.

NEVER EVER prank Batman.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that Joker and Harley didn't do much! Please Review and give ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20: Two Face Returns and Ew!

**New chapter! I will make an obvious Arkham City reference. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Robin is 9! 20****th**** chapter! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC character. **

Catwoman slipped into the building. Two Face had took he a chip that had a whole bunch of her stuff on it. She saw the thugs and quickly let her claws out.

She knocked the first thugs legs out from beneath him and slammed his face into the ground. Two of thugs ran at her trying t punch her. She jumped over and slammed their heads together. The final thug tried to run but she got out her whip and caught his foot and tripped him. She walked up and clawed his face and knocked him out. She walked up to the safe and started to crack it.

She then felt a gun press against her head. "Get your filthy paws off that."

(Breakline)

Batman and Robin heard the Police Radio go off. "We have confirmed that Two Face has Catwoman in the Courthouse."

Batman and Robin got out the grapples and went that way.

When they reached the courthouse the police were surrounding it.

They landed by Gordon. "We'll take it from here" Batman said.

He nodded in response.

They stealthy entered though the roof.

"Look what we have here men. A thief. She tried to steal for us, and for that she must pay. Nobody steals from us."

Batman knew this was going to be hard. Selina was hung above a tub of acid, there were lots of thugs, and Two Face.

"Well you know how to keep a girl hanging Harv." Selina said.

He just growled. "Heads or tails, kitty cat?"

"Which one lets me get out of here alive?" She replied.

Two Face tossed the coin, it landed on the scared side, "Not this one." He pulls out his gun when a batarang hits it. "Batman!"

Robin quickly ran to go help Catwoman. "Are you ok?" Robin aksed as he cut her down.

"Fine little bird." She replied. As soon as it was loose enough for her to escape, she broke out. She picked up what was hers from the place he set it.

Batman was talking down thugs left and right. It went faster when Catwoman and Robin joined in.

Two Face growled and ran out, only to get caught but the police.

Batman and Robin tied the thugs up.

"Thanks for your help Batman." She said walking up to him giving him a short kiss on the lips.

"Ewww!" Robin said. Catwoman giggled. "I got to go little bird." She said, and she gave Robin a hug, and left.

"That was gross! You and Catwoman kissed!" Robin said sticking his tongue out.

"You will understand one say Robin." Batman replied.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please give ideas! Review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Cookies

**I am SO SORRY for being gone! I have had such a busy schedule for the last week! So sorry! I am back and schedule should be normal again! jasmine nightshade your story idea has come! Dick is 9! I make a Lord of the Rings reference so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC character or Lord of the Rings.**

"Hey look Ollie Hal, Alfred's cookies!" Barrysaid excitedly. "They still look warm too."

"Barry, are you trying to convince us to help you take them?" Hal asked.

"Well you would help me make sure Bats is not around and then I would eat them." Barry replied.

"Well if any of us is going to have them it's me." Ollie said.

"I say they are mine." Hal replied.

"This was my idea! They are mine! My precious!" Barry said.

"First off that is creepy! Second why don't we battle this out like men." Ollie said.

Hal and Barry agreed. And so it began in the kitchen, a war that was all for cookies.

Unknown to them a little bird slipped in. Robin had started eating the cookies and watching the show.

Hal was blocking arrows that Ollie was shooting, but then Barry stole his quiver. "HA! HA! I got your arrows!" Ollie glared at Barry. Hal took the time to slam them into some cabinets.

They fought for a good 30 minutes before they FINALLY agreed to share. They looked up to see all the cookies gone and robin sitting there drinking chocolate milk.

"Did you eat Alfred's cookies Robin?" Hal asked.

Robin smiled. "They were mine. Alfred sent them with me for a snack." Robin looked up at them with his big, bright, blue eyes. No one could resist it.

"It's ok kid. We should have asked who they were first." Barry said.

"It's ok Barry, Hal, and Ollie! The fight was cool to watch. But I don't think Batman is going to be happy about the kitchen." Robin said.

"Crap." Hal said. They kitchen was destroyed except where Robin was and the plate.

"You better run I think he is coming." Robin said.

They quickly took off and a few minutes later a ticked off Bat came charging after them.

**Hope you liked it! Review and give ideas! **


	22. Chapter 22: Sugar and Best Friends

**IMPORTANT: Friday through Sunday I more than likely won't update! I won't be home. So yeah! **

**Hope you enjoy! Dick is 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any DC Comic's characters or any song used in this.**

"Roy! Wally!" Dick shouted running toward them. They were staying at the Manor while Bruce and Alfred were going on a trip. After what happened last time he wanted someone watching Dick.

Once they left, Wally smiled. "What shall we do first?" Roy shrugged. "Whatever you guys want."

"Let's get food!"Wally said.

"Ok!" Dick replied.

They ended up getting 7 pizzas, 6 of them for Wally, and 1 for Dick and Roy.

After that they grabbed sodas and sugar and started to eat and drink the sugary foods and drinks.

(Breakline!)

After a while a super hyper speedster was running around Call Me Maybe. Dick was flipping around, swinging on stuff, Roy was just watching a gory movie. He had decided not to get on a sugar high.

"Let's sing together in Roy's ear Wally!"

"Ok Dick!"

They walked up to Roy and sung at the top of their lungs "HEY I JUST ME YOU!" Roy quickly ran. "No! Not that song!" He yelled.

After chasing Roy they stopped to get more sugar. Then they found Roy again and scared him when they started to sing "FRIDAY! FRIDSAY! GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"at the top of their lungs.

Roy decided to end this madness by getting on a sugar high himself because if you can't beat them, join them.

A few days later Bruce and Alfred came home to see the Manor a mess. There were wrappers on the floor, broken who knows what, and empty cans and bottles.

They then saw Roy, Dick, and Wally on the floor asleep with trash all over them. Bruce found an air horn and made it go off in their ears.

'You guys are in SO much trouble." Bruce said glaring at them.

Bruce had made them clean the house and got them grounded for a long, long time.

**There you have it! Review! Favorite! Follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
